My first Inuyasha sleep over!
by Reana mea
Summary: Sesshy's out of character!rated T for bad words! Sesshy falls in love with me aka selah!
1. Chapter 1

Selah's first Inuyasha sleep over

**Selah: Hi so a few warnings Sesshy is a little out of character**

**Shelby: But it's funny**

**Selah: so on with the story**

Chp 1

Me- hey guys!

Kags- where are we?

Me- My house.

Yasha- what are we doing here?

Me- Having a sleep over.

Shippo- What's a sleep over?

Me- Well, it's where friends go to another friends house to do stuff then they stay there for a night.

Sesshy- Sounds boring.

Me- But it isn't!

Sesshy- And why not?

Me- Because we play games and eat popcorn.

Sesshy- *whisper* what's popcorn?

Me- The best kind of food ever

Yasha- Will there be Ramen?

Me- *sigh* yeah

Yasha- Awsome!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Selah- I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue**

**Shelby-please don't me and her aren't rich**

**Sesshy- even though they want to be**

**Selah- Hey! That's not nice. Anyway on with the story. There is also one bad word sorry.**

Chp 2

Me-Let's play truth or dare

Sesshy-*whisper to Inuyasha*what's truth or dare?

Yasha-*whisper*I don't know.

Me-Well-

Kags-It's where people spin a bottle or pick another person and ask truth or dare then the person that they picked has to say the truth or do the dare.

Me-Thanks kagome but I do it a little bit differently.

Kags-How

Me-You'll see… Sesshomaru truth, dare, double dare, promise, or repeat?

Kags-You sneaky bitch.

Me-Yep, anyway, Sesshomaru?

Sesshy-Dare

Me-I dare you to ummm let Rin hug you.

Sesshy-Ok Rin come here.

Rin got up and hugged her "dad". Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Everyone except Sesshy and Rin-Awww! How cute.

Sesshy-It is my turn I believe, right?

Me-Yep

Sesshy-Ok then, Selah?

Me-*gulp*Dare.

**Selah-ok I'm leaving you there**

**Shelby-R/R. tell her if you like the story or not or what she should add to it!!!!**

**Selah & Shelby-Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selah-Hi so I'm writing a sequel to this but something unexpected happens**

**Shelby- So on with the story. Oh and **_'this is thoughts'_** (this is me) **_**(this is Selah)**_

Chp 3

Sesshy-*evil laugh* I dare you to make out with me then sit in my lap for the whole night.

Me-um ok _'crap I can't get out of this'_** (That would be your first kiss) **_**(Grr shut up)**_

I got up and walked to where he was sitting. He pulled me down and pulled me into a bruising kiss. After the kiss I sat on his lap.

Me- um eeek *blush* Miroku?

Miroku-double dare.

Me-I dare you to get dressed up as a girl, wig dress make up, and skip around outside screaming I love pretty flowers.

Miroku-Can I ask you a question first.

Me-Yeah

Miroku-Will you bear my children?

Me-OH MI GOD NO!!!*kicks him in the face*

Miroku-*pouting* fine

Sango-Nice kick

Miroku-Sango you wound me so much.

Me-Thanks. Now Miroku your dare, you have the choice of a pink or yellow dress.

Miroku-Pink

Me-*gasp*are you gay?

Miroku-NO!!!!!!!!

Me-Whatever you say. Now do your dare.

Miroku-ok

He left and a few minutes later comes back in a pink strapless dress and a blond wig.

Me-Very lovely Miroku*giggle*

He runs around screaming then runs back in to change. He comes back 2 minutes later.

**Selah-that's it.**

**Shelby-For now**

**Selah-Nope forever**

**Selah-jk had you scared didn't I**

**Shelby-Bye r/r**


	4. Chapter 4

**Selah-Hi so I'm really sad but I like this story so I'll keep going**

Chp 4

Miroku-Ok Sango but first please Selah reconsider!

Sesshy-*growl*She said no monk…besides she's mine*cuddles me*

Miroku-*scared for life*Ok so Sango.

Sango-Truth

Miroku-Do you love me?

Sango-Well… yes. Kagome, is Miroku behind me dancing happily and like a maniac?

Kags & Me-Yep it's pretty funny!

Sango-Kagome?

Kags-Dare

Sango-I dare you and Inuyasha to go in the closet and make out.

Kags-Um ok

Inuyasha-let's go kagome!!!! Hurry up!!!!

Inuyasha drags her to the closet and quickly shuts the door.

**Selah-I know it's short but oh well**


	5. Chapter 5

**Selah-Hey so sorry for last chapter but I did not feel good**

Chp 5

1 hour and 30 minutes later

Sango-OMG how long are they going to make out for?

Sesshy-*growl*

Sango-Excuse me

Sesshy-*growl*

Sango-*sigh*

Sesshy-*growl*

Me-stop it *whining*

Sesshy-No

Me-Yes

Sesshy-No

Me- Yes fluffy

Sesshy-No and don't call me fluffy

Me-Why* whining*

Sesshy-Do you want a consequence?

Me-What kind of consequence?

Sesshy-A bad one.

Me-*growl* I'm not afraid of you.

Sesshy-Oh you will be.

**Shelby-The end**

**Selah-For now**

**Shelby & Selah-Bye r/r**


	6. Chapter 6

**Selah-Hey guys**

Chp 6

Me-Yeah right

Kagome-Yeah right what?

I turn around

Me-Dude your clothes are on backwards and inside out.

Kags-*blush* I'll be right back

Me-*giggle*

Kags- *growl*

Yasha-*whisper* Sessh embarrass Selah for me

Sesshy-*whisper*I was going to anyway

Yasha-*whisper*Ok

Sesshy-Hey Selah come here.

Me-why?

Sesshy-Please

Me-*suspicious*I don't know

Sesshy-Pretty please

Me-Well…Ok I guess

I walked over and…wait what is Kikyo doing here?!?!?!?!?!!!!

Everyone except Selah-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshy stands in front of Me, Yasha in front of Kags, and Miroku was on the floor crying with Me and Sango standing near him laughing.

Me-Dude why are you crying?

Miroku-She's scary

Me-Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kikyo-Dare

Everyone-HUH!?!?!?!

Kikyo-Dare

Me-Ok go jump off a cliff

Kikyo-Which one?

Me-Um the one to the north

Kikyo-Ok

I walk her to the cliff.

Me-Ok bye.

Kikyo-Bye*she jumps off*

Naraku-I'll save you!!!!!*jumps off cliff too*

Me-wow

Sesshy-Scary

Me-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Don't scare me!!!

Yasha-Boo

Me-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Yasha-*sigh, notices Naraku*What the hell?!?!

Me-Um I think he wanted to save Kikyo?

**Selah-that's it for today**

**Shelby-Keep reviewing and she'll write more**

**Selah & Shelby-keep reading bye**


	7. Authors note

**Selah-OK I'm not sure if I want to continue I want at least 5 more reviews before I continue so tell ur friends and I will write more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Selah- ok I guess I'll keep writing but…**

Chp 7

Miroku-*passes out*

Yasha and Sesshy-*sigh*

Miroku-*wakes up* what did I miss?

Yasha- Sango said she loved a guy named bob

Miroku- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Sango how could you be so cruel!?

Sango- Huh?

Yasha-Wow

Sesshy-yeah bye

Miroku-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Sango-WHAT?!?!?!

Miroku-*creepy voice*I kill BOB NOW!

Sango- OOOOOOKAAAAAAAY bye

Me-See ya

Kags- idiot

Yasha-*laugh*

Yasha and Kags come up on Sesshy and Selah making out

**Selah- ok I'll leave you here I want to write more but I need more reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

Yasha-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SCARED FOR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!

Kags-*barf*

Sango-OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku-*walks up*I'm sorry I… *passes out then wakes up* oh get it on Sesshy

Sesshy-*growl*leave now

Selah-eekkkk um

Miroku-I'm just sayin' she's hot

Selah-are you hitting on me?!

Miroku- umm

Sesshy-*punches Miroku out*

Yasha-and that's my cue to run away *board*

Kags-I'm with you

Sango- me too

Miroku-take me with you! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kikyo runs past

Kikyo-Inuyasha wait I love you!!!!!

Yasha-OH MY GOD YUCK!!!!!

Naraku-Kikyo I love you!!!!

Kikyo-…

**Selah sorry it took forever to write but im tired and im freaking out so I'll write more I promise**


	10. Authors not 2

**Ok So I've been having a hard time. My first year in high school is really hard Im on the dance team and am getting straight a's up the ass and to make it even worse I have guys hitting on me left and right. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut anyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyway I have decided to keep writing. I have this story finished but keeping up with posting it is extremely hard, I have also written other stories but have yet to finish them so I want to know right now should I continue writing this story or what? Replying would be helpful thanx.**


	11. authors note three

**Hey guys! Its been like two years since I updated but now I am back at it with a vengeance! YAY! So now you can continue with the laughter and I have even written a sequal to this which will be up soon! THANKS BYE**


End file.
